Juliette and Aaron bath
by Ceraunophile
Summary: Juliette returns from making rounds in her new territory, and Aaron wants kids. This is a lemon fanfiction with tons of fluff too.


This story takes place a week after Juliette kills Anderson. The world is finally going back to normal thanks to Juliette and Aaron. The two of them still have a bumpy road ahead of them though.

JULIETTE AND AARON FLUFF/ LEMON.

JULIETTE POV.

The Reesablishment has been destroyed, Anderson is dead, and the world is slowly being put back together. Everyday, Kenji and I leave the base to go check up on the civilians and make sure they know who their new Supreme Commander is.

Me. I want these people to love me, not fear me. But Anderson set a pretty strong image in their heads about what supreme commanders are... I want to be different.

So Kenji and I go out everyday. I feel like a princess, I shake hands with people, play with children, and help distribute the Reesablishment's hoarded food across the cities. I would do these rounds with Aaron, but he is busy setting up new guidelines with the military. I've left him in charge of that since he knows more about it than I do. Besides, this gives Kenji and I time to talk.

But everyday when I get back to the base I am completely exhausted. My bones feel old and stale, my hands cracked and dry from the cold wind, and my body is completely chilled to the bone.

When I get back, I flop face-first on the bed, and wrap up in the massive blankets I brought up here on my way in. My body is shaking and I can't seem to get warm. I need to get up, get in the shower and bring my body temperature back up, but I can't move. I'm completely frozen in place.

I think I might freeze to death here, when suddenly I feel hot breath on my neck, I snap up, now completely alert, and in the process I elbow the person right in the gut.

Aaron's breath is taken away, and he coughs a few times before smiling at me. A toothy, dinple-y smile that thaws me a little.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you come in" I say through chattering teeth.

"That's alright, love" he says in a sigh. His eyes meet mine and I see concern in them. I can't stop shaking, I'm freezing to death right now. Aaron notices this and scoops me up is his arms bridal style, and carries me to the bathroom. He sets me on the floor and starts a warm bath. I can barely keep my eyes open though. I suddenly feel very tired

"Juliette love you must keep your eyes open for me" Aaron says as me pulls me tight against his chest. I feel him moving against me but I can't tell what he's doing. I peek through one eye and see that he's taking my clothes off. He throws them across the room and holds me even closer to him, trying to give me some of his own body heat. I press my head into his chest and listen to his heart beat for what feels like hours. Time has disappeared and left me here in his warm embrace.

All of a sudden I hear him speak, but I can't understand him. His words are blurry and muffled. I'm lifted off the ground and placed into the warm tub. The water wraps around me and starts to thaw me out. Aaron reaches across the room for a cup, and my favorite soap: honeysuckle.

He sinks the cup beneath the surface of the water and pours it over my head. Things start slowly coming back into focus as my body temperature rises. I look at Aaron and see the slightest bit of fear in his piercing green eyes. He continues to pour water over my head though, completely unaware of the fact that my eyes are open, and my shaking has slowed down. I lean across the tub and plant a kiss right on the corner of his mouth. He looks in my eyes, and I think I might see a slight bit of anger.

"Why didn't you start a bath when you got back?! You could have frozen to death in there! You should have come directly in here, started running hot wa-" I cut him off by kissing him again. It's a sloppy kiss, a wet, ugly, messy one that leaves him startled.

"I was going to" I said "but I couldn't even move. I was completely stuck".

His eyes look scared. "I came up here to grab something, I wasn't supposed to be done for another hour. If I hadn't come up you could have frozen to death in here". He looks hurt. I hate hurting him. Seeing pain and fear in his eyes makes me more scared than anything.

I pull his face closer to mine, and kiss him again. God I've missed him. I missed his smell, his smile, his golden hair... Everything. I pull away and look into his eyes. They've changed. I see something completely different now: pure lust. He pulls back, and a slight blush covers his cheeks. I love making him blush. I love to break his cold facade and make him look more human. He has to be strong all day in front of others, but when he comes back to our room, I work to make him relax. He's been so on edge lately. I think he's nervous about this whole "taking over" thing.

He leans across the bathtub and pulls the soap off the counter. He takes off his shirt in order to keep it dry but all I can do is admire the way his myscles move with him. His body is so strong and powerful. He gets the green bar of soap damp, and started running it up and down my arms and chest. His eyes following his hand carefully.

"Aaron" I say. "I'm still cold" this is a lie. "Will you get in with me please"?.

He looks at me, emotionless. He does this sometimes. When he is feeling too many things, he shuts himself off and turns into a statue. But I've learned to look past this. I can see what he is things right now.

He stands up slowly, and takes off his shoes and socks. Next, he takes off his pants and underwear at the exact same time. I lay my head back and enjoy the show.

He grabs my face in his hand so gently, as if he is grabbing a piece of broken glass, and kisses my forehead, nose, cheeks, then finally my mouth. He lifts his legs and climbs into the tub, caeeful to not let any water spill out. I crawl across the tub and nestle into his chest as he holds me tight against him. I listen to his heart beating. It's unually fast. I look up at him curiously and ask him what's wrong.

"Nothing my love. I'm alright. Are you warming up yet" he asks with a tight voice.

"I'm fine. You're lying".

He looks me dead in the eyes. He holds my gaze fire ten 1, 2, 3... 17 seconds, before he looks away. "I have something to ask you. I'm not sure how you'll feel but please just hear me out". I nod my head for him to continue. He takes a long shaky breath before saying "I love you Juliette. I've always love you, all of you..." His hands are shaking. "I want to have a kid with you".

My blood runs cold again. I am frozen in place. "I don't know anything about kids. Nothing. What if it is asked my power and I can't touch it? What if it hates me? What if it has to suffer through the same things I did growing up?"

Aaron chuckles slightly and I feel myself blush. "It is not going to get your power love. An if it does, it will have the two best parents in the world who will love it more than anything. Besides, you will be able to touch it regardless. I can deflect its powers for you. I want to be the a father so bad. I may not have had a very good one, but I will be everything he wasn't. I will take care of this kid and protect it with my life" His smile lingers on his lips.

I have always wanted kids. My whole life I've wanted them. Having a little boy, like James, would be a dream come true for me. And having one with Aaron... I can't even imagine.

I sit up and look him directly in the eyes. I move around so that I am sitting on his lap. I kiss him with such intensity that I shock even myself. I pull at his lower lip as I sit back and whisper "let's make one right now". His eyes change completely then. There is such urgency in his next few movements that I'm temporarily caught off guard. He lifts me out of the tub like I weight nothing and sets me on the bathroom counter.the counter is cold against my legs and ass, but I have no time to cry out before his lips cover mine in a desperate passion that I've rarely seen from him. I moan into the kiss and feel his cock twitch against my thighs. He holds back a groan when I start clawing at his arms. I want him so bad that it hurts me.

He lifts me off the counter and carries me into the bedroom and places me on the sheets. He turns towards the door and locks it. He practically runs back over to me, climbs on top of me, and kisses me hard. He licks my lips begging for entrance. He grabs my left breast, hard, and toys with my nipple, and I cry out. He uses this as his opportunity to shoot his tongue into my mouth. I haven't seen this much passion from him since the first time we had s x. He is usually so gentle with me, like he's scared I'll break. But I like this Aaron. I decide that I never want to see gentle Aaron again.

I release my grip from his biceps and grab his dick. He surprises a groan and I roll him over on his back. I kiss him softly in the mouth, and work my way around his jaw. My hands trace patterns all along his abs, as I continue to leave a trail of kisses down his neck and chest. He looks down at me and smiles. I continue to kiss him until I see his tattoo. I kiss and like the ink, as if trying to get rid of it. The Devils are gone. I am here.

I finally reach his manhood, and I blow hot air one it. He sighs loudly and turns his face into the pillows. I lick and kiss him many times before finally wrapping my whole mouth around his head. This time, he doesn't try to contain his loud moan. I love hearing him.

He calms out my name and I continue to lick and suck. He sits up and grabs my head, gently bobbing it in rhythm with his hips. He is close, I can feel it. But I don't want to finish him. Right before he can come in my mouth, I sit up and grab his hands. He tries to pry his arms away but is unable to. He wants to finish himself off but I won't let him. I need him to come inside of me. As he rides down from his high, I let him flip my over. He kisses the same path down me as I did on him. When he reaches my pussy, he leaves a big wet kiss. I bite back a scream.

He flicks his tongue off and on my clit, hurrying me towards climax. I am moaning his name into the pillows. He brings up one of his hands, and grabs my right nipple. He flicks this in the same beat as he flicks his tongue on my clit. In one sudden movement, he sticks his tongue inside of me. I sit up so fast that I start seeing spots. I cry out his name and beg him to finish me. But he doesn't. I guess I deserve it, I didn't finish him either.

He pushes me back down on the bed with his hips and kisses me on the mouth again. He moans something against my neck that sounds like I love you. But I am beyond rational thought. I am in outer space. I can't hear a thing he says. All I know it that I want him inside of me.

He slowly pressed his dick against my folds, and pushes in slowly. No matter how many times we have sex, I will never get used to how massive he is. I cry out, partially from pain, mostly from pleasure. He shoves himself in all of a sudden, and I'm almost embarrassed by how quickly he can ignite me. I cry his name as he pumps in and out of me. He is going to slow though.

"HARDER" I scream. "AAAARRROOONN' P-please". He grunts loudly, from deep within his stomach and pinches my clit.

I think I'm screaming but I can't quite tell. I call out his name and come all over his dick. But he isn't finished yet, he pumps three more times before calling out my name and filling me up. He falls over next to me and we kiss until we are both too tired to stay awake. I love you "he says" right before I fall asleep.


End file.
